A Fairy's Deadly Sin (rewrite)
by Winter Krystal-Chan
Summary: Maala was the oldest Heartfilia of the Heartfilia children until she was told to leave, but instead of leaving her mother took her to a close friends who just happened to be the Phantomhive Estate where she met Ciel Phantomhive and his parents who later died in a fire but she was found along with Ciel and they stayed with Elizabeth Until...
1. His Sister, Deadly

**Gomensai everyone fo rewriting this I know some of you really enjoyed it but I just had to because for 1) I got a new ship which contains Maals and Laxus which means Maala is the oldest sister of the Heartfilia's~ And** **it starts in season 2 and Maala is an S-Class Mage yass! Our girl made it! Anyway, here it is! Oh and I don't own Nanatsu No Taizai, Fairytail, or K** **uroshitsuji** **and I will never forget you or any song that will be included in chapters. And this will be in the 21st Century!**

* * *

 **Maala POV**

I groaned I had just came from a decade quest that I actually finished in 5 years because the quest was actually pretty hard but easy I smiled I was on the train to Magnolia and thankfully my troia spells that i gained from a little girl I met in the woods on my way to the train station. I gladly made sure the little girl was going to make it safely somewhere she told me she was going to Caitshelter a guild i'm not familiar with but I walked with her to it and recognized all of it's people were sadly, illusions but the girl, Wendy didn't know so I said nothing and let her go inside I smiled as I got off the train and walked towards the guild and as i walked i started singing a song that mom taught me a while before i ran away.

 **I used to be so happy**

 **But without yo here i feel so low**

 **I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go**

 **'Cause once upon a time you were my everything**

 **It's clear that time hasn't changed a thing**

 **It's buried deep inside me but I eel there's something you should know**

 **I will never forget you**

 **You'll always be by my side**

 **From the day that I met you**

 **I knew that i would love you 'til the day i die**

 **And i will never want much more**

 **And in my heart I will always be sure**

 **I will never forget you And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die**

I was close to the front of the guild but not there yet o i decided to keep singing and tears were basically creating a river down my face as memories of my mother came back (Memories then more lyrics will come)

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Mama! Mama! Look!" Little Maala yelled as she conjured up some snow and ice in her hand and made a smaller version of her mom and dad her dad smiled at his daughter while Layla was on the verge of tears her baby had learned magic._

 _But then the worst that could happen did, Jude slapped Maala, "We don't accept little monsters in this family your baby sister will most likely not have magic so you will be gone when she is born understood?" Maala nodded and wailed as she ran to her room not caring what she tripped over._

 _She finally made it to her room and she curled up into a ball her long silver hair covered her back as she cried wetting the flower and pony printed sheets and covers as well as pillows then after a few minutes her room was freezing on one side and shadows were covering the other. She had actually met two wizards while she was outside and accidentally looked hem in the eye which leaded to her gaining their magic. She heard her door open and her head shot up from the ball-like position and saw her mother quietly walk in, one of her hands on her eight month pregnant belly Lucy was due next month on one of the days of July 1-6._

 _"Maala honey, don't be afraid of your daddy he just is scared that if Lucy stays around you she'll get magic and get sick from her magic or something like that he just wants whats best for Lucy okay? And if you're not scared i'll teach you a song~" Layla said sitting by her oldest three year old daughter. Maala looked uneasy at first but smiled and nodded her mother smiled at her and sand the first part of the song, Maala wrinkled her nose to process the words and started to sing it her voice sweet and slow then she picked up the paste to make it seem like a fast song._

 _" 'Till the day we die ooh yea, yea ooh" Maala sang happily close to finishing the song and her mother kissed her forehead and got up before tucking her in and cutting hr light off taking a glimpse at the young wizard, "Goodnight my little wizard." She said and walked out._

 _Half awake Maala smiled, "Goodnight mama"_

 _~Flashback end~_

I smiled at the flashback and started singing again I could see he guild doors waiting for me!

 **'Til the day I die**

 **'Til the day I die**

 **Funny how we both end up here but everything seems aright**

 **I wonder what would happen**

 **If we went back an put up a fight**

 **'Cause once upon a time you were my everything**

 **It's clear to see time hasn't changed a thing**

 **So what in this world do you think could ever take you off my mind (take you off my mind)**

I decided to stop the song there because i was at the guild and I was crying like crazy. I fell to my knees crying my head in my hands and i stayed on the ground for a few minutes crying, I got up and opened the guild doors everyone's eyes shot to me and then i saw Jet run up to me and hug me he was most likely to get the first hug anyway, "Hi to you too Jet." I smiled as he got up because he had knocked me down when he hugged i got up and dusted my self off and smiled to everyone who were basically crying. Then all of a sudden somebody with a feminine voice yelled, "let's have a party of her return *hic*" Everyone cheered as they started serving drinks and I got the drunk Cana off the table and onto a bar stool. I smiled and looked for a certain Dragon slayer who's been my best friend for a while now (Laxus didn't get banned, Yet~ ;3) I walked upstairs to see Laxus looking down at everyone.

 **3rd Person POV**

Hey Laxie haven't changed much i see." Laxus turned around to meet her blue and gold eyes her hand was on her hip. Laxus stared at her blankly for a minute looking at her outfit she had on a black lace crop top and black shorts that had a tailcoat connected with fishnet tights that showed off her gold with silver lining guild mark. For makeup it was pretty light she had a smokey eye and lip gloss. Laxus snapped out of his trance when she shifted with a smirk and her arms crossed.

"Like something you see?" Laxus laughed lightly and uncrossed his arms. Maala walked over to the balcony where Laxus was staring down at her crazy nakama an she sat on the edge of it then she recognized something, "Where's the Thunder Legion?" Maala turned her head to look at him curiously. Laxus pointed to one of the rooms and Maala nodded in understanding, "Any newbies?" Maala asked standing on the balcony now. Laxus was going to tell her to get off but he remembered who he was talking to.

"Yea her name's Lucy." Maala's eye widened she almost fell off the balcony but Laxus caught her by her waist and got her safely on the ground, "Maala are you okay?" Maala's eyes visibly darkened to a darker blue and instead of gold the gold in her eyes were silver, "What's her last name?" A dark aura was coming from the ice dragon slayer, "Heartfi- oh god Maala that's your sister?" Maala nodded. Laxus hugged her and Maala looked shocked but melted into the embrace from her crush, and then pulled out of his embrace and ran downstairs and pulled the drunk Cana off the table. Again. And walked around saying hi to everyone and making small talk and chatting here and there until she felt someone run into her, "Oh excuse... Lucy." Maala said but said the last part through gritted teeth glaring at her sister and walked off back upstairs and sat on the wood floor anger clearly written on her face. Laxus decided to say nothing but instead just stood there with an amused look on his face.

"Get that amused look off your face or i'll punch it off." Maala said not even glancing at the dragon slayer who was even more amused at that until he face planted into the floor. Maala smirked at the job she'd done, "Told you little shit." Maala said and sat back down she heard Laxus start to laugh and she glared at him as shee got up and walked to Master Makarov's office (Is that what it is?) she lightly knocked on the door hearing a faint 'come in' she smiled as she walked in, "I'm back master." She said smiling even wider at his shocked expression she started crying. Again out of everyone she missed Gramps the most he was like an grandfather to her and she respected him as if he was her grandpa she hugged the short man and pulled back wiping tears, 'Their having a party downstairs you might want to join." She smiled softly and walked out back to where she was before seeing Laxus had stood up Maala sat back down until she found her self pinned to a pillar.

"What the hell!?" Maala screamed but nobody heard her she managed to push him away and Master Makarov walked out of his office (thingy) and downstairs while she was sidetracked Laxus pushed her against the pillar again, "WHat are you doing Laxus let me go!" She yelled struggling to get him off her Laxus smirked, "I've been wanting to do this for so long." He murmured Maala glared at him, "What d-" He kissed her and she kicked him in the stomach running out of the guild touching her lips while running and tears rolling down her cheeks she ran to her apartment and ran to the bathroom curled into a ball she huffed cursing towards Laxus then remebered something, " _Mating Season_ " she said aloud but was still angry.

Maala walked to her bedroom and layed on her bed for a while then recognized a certain someone would be there soon she gglared at her window but opened it knowing either one or them would come through at anytime, "I see you came which one of you?" maala looked out of the window to see a pair of gold eyes and a pair of Crimson the pair of eyes glared at each other then looked at her, " _Faustus_." the man with Crimson eyes stated and the Gold orbs rolled in a circle.

 **Maala POV**

Wait. he just..No he didn't he's freaking emotionless how does he even know how to roll his eyes, " _Michaelis_." Claude muttered glaring at Sebastian then both of them put their gloved hands on my window sill and heh, being me I closed the Windowsill on their hands knowing their demons they'll most likely shake it off i mean they'll heal perfectly fine like me. I opened the window with both of the mean glaring at me i simply winked laying back down on my bed they entered falling on thefloor because they argued about who would go in first, "Will you two quit it and sit somewhere. Anywhere.," i said as they at down, Claude sat in my chair and Sebastian at the end of my bed i yawned but forced myself awake knowing one of them would steal me they did last time, i shuddered at the memory, "We know what happened." Sebastian mutteredi rolled my eyes and grabed my ringing phone, It was Erza because the ringtone was Fightsong by Rachel Platten, "Ello Maala here!" I fake chirped because right now i really feel like sht

"Maala quit faking it's just me what's wrong are you okay? i saw you run out of the Guild crying" I muttered curses toward the smart redhead Claude and Sebastian gave me pointed looks i waved them off with a glare and kept talking to Erza, "Yea perectly fine Erz and don't let anyone notice i'm gone please!" I said i could hear her frown but didn't mind it,"Yea but i don't trust it i'll talk to you later for now i have too get Cana of the table and Lucy from taking her shirt off also Gray from... I don't even want to explain what he's doing. Bye talk to you later Maala." I said a quick 'Bye' and hung up staring up at the Crimson eyes of Sebastian he was way too close to me. His eyes suddenly narrowed then he disappeared recognized Claude was gone too I ran to my door and opened it seeing Laxus was there i glared at him feeling teaars brim again i caefully brough y hnd up Claude came out of nowhere grabbing myhand mid-air and Sebastian closing the door locking it he tsked and Claude let my hand go, "Maala we're going to Phantomhive Manor pack what you'll need for a few days." I saw Claude about to say something but I interrupted, "Hell no, i'm not going to Trancy Manor with Hannah well, she's nice but the triplets," I shuddered my past with Canterbury wasn't the best, " _Canterbury."_ I mumbled Claude simply nodded and motioned me in my room, "At least let me help you pack Maala." I nodded at Claude as we went into my room (wow that sounded a bit wrong i'm sorry i am sexy minded)

*******Timeskip brought to you by Claude's Emotionless face*******

"Alll ready Sebastian!" I yelled i had changed out of the fishnet tights and stuffit was pretty uncomfortable I changed into a Twenty Øne Piløts Crop top and black jeans with my black and white Suitcase and my phone in my pocket and the black and white ear buds in my ear walking with Sebastian, after I had finished packing Claude went back through my window and closed it. Sebastian grabed my Luggage and sat it by my window then picked me up bridal style I blushed and stuffed my head in his chest i was cold anyway. Sebstian chuckled and jumped out of my Living Room window to the Phantomhive Mansion. Tonights going to be a long one.

* * *

 **Helo! So i know i took forever rewriting and posting this chapter but everytime i started to write i had something to do! I hated it too don't judge meh anywhoooo uhm... o I'm answering Quesions as Characters any character from any Anime it can be blak Butler, FairyTail or Nanatsu No Taizai doesn't matter. And, PleaseDon'tkillme but this is a three way crossover as u can see if you request something that i should add to the story just write it in the rviews and i will loves anyway this is the First chapter BOOM! Athens out!~**


	2. Im Promise

**My new chapter will be out soon I promise it'll be out in two or four days!**


End file.
